


pretty

by luckysam78



Series: phan oneshots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckysam78/pseuds/luckysam78
Summary: crossdresser!phil fic bc the world needs more of these





	pretty

"I'm going out!" Dan called and after Phil heard the door click shut, he waited a moment, drinking in the sweet silence before he closed his laptop and opened his closet door. He took out a giant blue box and opened it to reveal his secret stash of makeup and skirts.

Of course, nobody knew about his secret. To everybody else, Phil Lester seemed like a stereotypical boy who loved blue and video games, but little did people know he secretly loved putting on makeup, painting his nails, and dancing around in a skirt. If anything, Dan seemed like the person who would be comfortable dressing in girly things since he was brave enough to talk about the impact of gender roles openly and paint his nails. Phil never felt very comfortable talking about those things and he hoped one day he would be brave enough to do so.

Phil changed into a white, collared blouse with faint pink floral stitched into the soft fabric and a turquoise skirt with a black stripe lining the edge of the skirt that reached a bit past his kneecaps. It looked like a very vintage looking outfit and Phil giggled as he spun in a circle, looking at himself in the mirror. He never was really comfortable regarding his body but whenever he dressed like this, he could look at himself without feeling uncomfortable. Even when he was young, Phil loved wearing his mother's old dresses.

Phil took off his socks and wiggled his pale toes as he glanced down at his cleanly shaven bare legs. His skin was extremely pale and although he never wore light-colored clothing in fear of fading away, he loved lighter colored dresses mainly because the pastel shades were strangely calming. He pushed his hair up into a quiff and smiled at his exposed forehead.

Since he didn't have a desk and a small mirror to work with, Phil had to sit in front of his long mirror propped up against the wall and put on his makeup. He always made sure to moisturize daily so it would be easier to put on the makeup, though he claimed that he was just trying to maintain healthy skin. He sat with his legs crossed and focused on applying a thin layer of powder on his skin, his tongue sticking out in concentration. Phil had watched hundreds of makeup tutorial videos and had practiced applying makeup on his face long enough to know a few tips and tricks. Whenever Phil hung out with Zoe Sugg, he was always tempted to ask her for any tips but sealed his lips shut before curiosity spilled his secret.

After he applied the foundation with the big brush that tickled his cheeks, Phil used a slightly smaller brush to apply a rosy pink blush to his cheeks. People had always complimented his cheekbones and the blush brought out the sharpness of his cheekbones. The next parts of the makeup procedure required a bit more accuracy so he scooted closer to the mirror.

Phil used an even smaller brush that had the thickness of a pencil to apply a layer of watermelon pink eyeshadow onto his eyelid, the brush not faltering or shaking in his grip once at all as he applied the powder. Next, he took out a liquid eyeliner fine tip brush and drew lines on around his eyes carefully and finished the ends of the eyeliner with a finely drawn wing. Phil smiled, admiring his work and remembering the times when he couldn't apply eyeliner correctly because his hands were shaking so much. The blueness of his eyes were really brought out by the shades of red and his dress matched his makeup.

Now came the hardest part: mascara. When Phil first used the mascara brush, he was terrified he would poke his own eyeballs but it turned out, it wasn't as hard as he thought it was once he got used to it. He carefully brushed his eyelashes with the brush and once he finished, his eyelashes seemed longer and darker, bringing out his pale complexion even more.

The final touch was lipstick and Phil used a light shade of pink to shade his lips and as he finished rubbing his lips together, he smiled even wider as he stood up, practically glowing with joy and he twirled around again, the skirt fanning out and revealing his pale upper thighs. He fell backward onto his bed and let out a sigh of content.

Phil could only paint his nails when Dan was on vacation or out for a long time since nail polish was extremely hard to get off. When winter rolled around, it gave him a good excuse to wear gloves to hide his painted nails. As Phil put the makeup brushes and tools back in the box, he stared at himself in the mirror and said softly, "I look pretty."

The words hung in the air tensely and dropped loosely after a moment of silence. Phil said it again, a bit louder and a bit more insistent, "I look pretty."

Phil grinned and stood up, letting his hands drop to his sides and standing up straighter and declared even louder and even happier, "I look pretty! I look pretty! I look pretty!"

He spun around in circles and jumped around, crying joyously, "I look beautiful! I look pretty! I look so happy!"

Phil collapsed onto his bed for the 40th time, giggling despite the fact the whole world was spinning in circles like a washing machine. He was too deliriously overjoyed to have heard the door open and Dan coming home. Phil didn't hear Dan's footsteps nearing his bedroom as he slid a bracelet on to his wrist, admiring the way the faux jewels shone in his dim bedroom light. Dan cleared his throat awkwardly, feeling strange to intrude on Phil and Phil looked up in shock. The two boys just stared at each other for a moment before Phil quickly took off his bracelet and tried to hide his box of girly things.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were back and um, this isn't what it looks like I... uh-" Phil stuttered, his pink cheeks blushing into an even deeper shade of pink. He awkwardly tugged his skirt down and Dan sat down on the bed next to him.

"What are you apologizing for? You look absolutely beautiful," Dan took Phil's soft hands into his and smiled. Phil's jaw almost dropped in surprise at Dan's response. 

 

"Y-you don't think this is weird? Aren't you going to kick me out because I'm... weird?" Phil asked uncomfortably, looking down at his skirt.

Dan frowned in confusion before laughing. "Kick you out? Just because you enjoy dressing a certain way? Of course not! That's the strangest thing I've ever heard!"

Phil's worried expression collapsed into one of relief and he smiled. Dan grinned back and picked up the box, "You look pretty but you're missing one essential part. Do you have nail polish? Can I paint your nails?"

"Only if I get to paint yours."


End file.
